The Dark
by Knivesandstars
Summary: The Joker kidnaps Rachel and begins to try to corrupt her. This is my first ever fic so please be kind!
1. Chapter 1

The Dark

It was cold. That was the first thing she noticed as she began to come to her senses. Damp, penetrating cold that seeped through her skin to her bones and made her limbs fell heavy and sluggish. The smell of decay reached her nostrils bringing her ever closer to consciousness. A sweet sickly rotting scent, which grew stronger as her brain, struggled into awareness. She groaned softly not wanting to wake up. She was safe and warm in her dreams but she knew without doubt that the place she was waking up to was the exact opposite. Her eyes fluttered open, surveying the room. It was dark and she could barely make out a shape against the far wall; almost indistinguishable in the blackness. She could hear the trickle of water nearby, a never-ending drip, that seemed to echo in the silence.

Her body felt stiff and unresponsive. How long had she been here? She tried to stand but rough ropes held her in place. A sudden flash of memory; _him_. She screamed; a high desolate sound in the darkness momentarily drowning out the constant drip of the water. She struggled feebly against her bindings, the coarse rope biting into her tender flesh. She felt the slickness of the blood as it began to trickle down her hands, making them sticky and stiff. Tears slid down her cheeks; burnt her icy skin and fell into the darkness. This was it; she was going to die in this place. Alone and afraid she waited for death to come and soon enough she heard his footsteps.

Her breath came in shallow pants as she listened to the footsteps. Closer and closer until the sound filled the room completely. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her mouth dry, her body tense. Adrenaline surged through her veins as the urge to run grew stronger. She could not move, held captive by the ropes as she strained against them, desperation making her ignore the searing pain as they bit into her wrists once more. Then silence; the footsteps stopped and she could hear him breathing, slow and calm from somewhere close to her. Disorientated she turned her head trying to locate him but the darkness enveloped her senses making them dull and unresponsive.

Something cold traced her cheek, making her scream again, the sound ricocheting from the walls magnified in the cloying blackness. She realised it was a knife, tracing the path her tears had fallen, grazing her skin with it's sharp tip.

"Please" she whispered, her voice trembling and barely audible; "don't hurt me, let me go. I wont tell anyone I swear."

A low rumbling laugh escaped from him then; "Why would I want to let you go? I've only just got you here. You and I are going to have some fun together."

"Please" she whispered again, "Please let me go, I – I'll do anything you say just please don't hurt me."

He stroked her face with his hand this time, caressing her cheek softly almost tenderly; his breath tickled her ear, his face only inches from her own.

"No."

He whooped with laughter then, high pitched and maniacal and she felt the tears begin to fall again.

"Shh shh shhh" he wiped one of her tears away and she heard him smack his lips, a revolting wet sound that made her skin crawl. Suddenly he backhanded her and she cried out in shock and pain. He was laughing again, a low sinister sound this time and she shivered with revulsion. She heard him moving, his clothes rustling and then a scratching scraping sound and a small glimmer of light appeared. He had struck a match. At first all she could see was his hand, clad in leather, holding onto the tiny flame. As her eyes began to adjust she could see more of the room she was in. Damp brickwork alive with moss stretched away into the blackness. Uneven stones slippery with water and slime were beneath her feet; but it was the shape against the wall closest to her that drew her attention.

A pile of clothing lay in the far corner, dimly lit by the quivering light. She peered at it through the flickering shadow and felt a sudden wave of nausea as recognition swept over her; it was a man. The light disappeared as the match burnt out plunging her into darkness once again and she whimpered softly.

"Don't be scared, I just want to show you something ok?"

His voice was cheerful, a lilting singsong which made him sound excited and child like. She said nothing; her throat constricted and dry unable to make a sound.

"Answer me Rachel, aren't you going to be a good girl?"

His tone was still playful but there was a hint of danger in it. Still she said nothing.

"Answer me!" He screamed, his voice echoing in the blackness making her ears ring and her heart pound.

"Ok" she managed to croak.

"Good girl, good girl" he crooned stroking his hands through her hair.

"I have something to show you that's all. You want to see it don't you? You want to make me happy?"

"Yes" she whispered again, not knowing what else to say.

His footsteps moved away from her and she heard a soft slithering, which came closer and closer. Something brushed against her leg and she shuddered. He struck another match and she could see that he had dragged the body of the man over to where she sat. He was face down on the floor and she couldn't see if he was breathing.

"Look at him Rachel, I want to show you what happens to people who don't listen to me. I don't want you to make the same mistake."

He stroked the back of the man's head, and she could see there was something familiar about him. His hair, his suit; she had seen it all before somewhere. Panic washed over her as she realised it was Harvey.

"What have you done to him?"

He laughed softly "Me? I just showed him the error of his ways, told him not to take life so seriously. I made him smile."

He turned the body over and she could see the deep lacerations on either side of Harvey's face. He had been cut to the bone and his cheeks were dark with dried blood. His shirt was open and she could see the word 'HA' carved repeatedly into his chest. Bile rose in her throat and she turned away, shutting out the terrible injuries of the man she had loved.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I _can_, because it's fun to watch people die. All the little emotions and expressions that are usually hidden come right to the surface when someone knows they're about to die. For example, Harvey here cried like a baby when I cut him, he begged for his life, asked me to take anyone else but to spare him. He was a coward Rachel he's not worthy of your regret."

"I loved him"

He giggled "Love? Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but he didn't love you. I asked him if he could live with himself if I took you instead. Could he live with the guilt of knowing that I let him live in exchange for _you_? He said yes, begged me on his knees that he didn't care, that he would do anything. Your life was worth nothing to him, he sold your soul to the devil in exchange for his own."

"I don't believe you, Harvey would never betray me like that. He was brave and he loved me, we loved each other." Her voice rose gaining strength from her absolute belief in the man she had loved so dearly. "You're a monster."

He grabbed her chin roughly and yanked her to face him. She could see his face in the flickering light. His makeup was smeared, completely gone in places exposing pale skin beneath.

"I'm merely showing you the truth, the only person you can count on is yourself. Sooner or later even the ones you love will turn on you. The thing with me is nothing's personal, chaos is always fair and indiscriminate, I might kill you or I might let you live. Harvey deserved to die, he was one of _them_, a mindless drone, one of the angry mob ready to turn on anyone who dared to show a little individual creativity. I think you have potential to see beyond your pathetic existence and see the bigger picture."

The light disappeared again as the match died and she felt him move away.

"I'll leave you to think about it."

He began to walk away, footsteps echoing once again.

"You can't just leave me here! Where are you going? Come back!" She struggled frantically her feet brushing against Harvey's body as it lay on the floor. His footsteps never slowed and his laughter faded away into silence.

She didn't know how long she sat alone in the darkness. The drip of water the only sound in the deafening silence. Seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours as she waited for him to come back. Would he come back? The thought struck her like lightening. Would she be left alone here to rot with Harvey? Was this the lesson he was trying to teach her, that sooner or later she would be abandoned by everyone she loved and left to die alone? A pitiful wail escaped her lips and she sobbed for Harvey and for herself, alone in this hellhole with the scent of death all around her.

*

Rough hands jerked her awake, dragging her back into reality.

"Time to wake up beautiful, we're on the move."

She felt the ropes go slack as he cut them, and then she was hoisted over his shoulder and carried along.

"No wait, we can't leave Harvey!"

The Joker laughed, "I don't think I want him cluttering up my new place, he's starting to smell bad."

She was carried through the darkness along seemingly endless corridors and finally up some steps. The light began to increase the higher they climbed; she could make out the dirty stone floor giving way to dusty floorboards. The light was dim and as they passed a window caked in grime she could see that it was nighttime, the lights of the city had never looked so welcoming as they twinkled in the distance through the cobwebs that coated the surface of the glass.

As they reached the upper floor the Joker dropped her without warning onto the battered floorboards, clouds of dust blinded her and made her cough as she landed heavily with a muffled thump. Rachel looked around as the dust settled; they were in what appeared to be one of the old derelict warehouses that lined the dock front. There were gaping holes in the brickwork and she could see the river gently lapping the boats that were moored below. The room was empty and the Joker had moved to the largest hole and was looking down at the water.

Adrenaline surged through Rachel as she realised how vulnerable he was standing with his back to her. She crept to her feet, her body stiff and sore from being tied up for so long was slow to respond but she willed herself to keep moving. Her feet made no sound on the dusty floor as she crept closer and closer. Suddenly she sprang forward, letting out an anguished cry as she leapt for him, fully intending to push him down to the icy depths of the river below.

The Joker turned around and managed to grab her wrists, turning her so that they both tumbled backwards into the warehouse. She was screaming at him now, letting all her rage at him and sorrow for Harvey give her strength as she pounded at him with her fists. The Joker pinned her against the floor and casually removed his knife from his pocket. She lay still, her breathing laboured after her exertion; tears of frustration ran down her cheeks.

"Are you finished?" He asked

"I hate you," she whispered

He chuckled softly "You'll soon change your mind" he stroked her cheek with his knife, "I'm sure I can change your mind".

He bent down and darted his tongue against her lips, Rachel shivered violently as his touch, "I didn't think you were a rapist" she spat.

"Oh I'm not, I wont force you to do anything you're not begging me for." He smiled and began to gently kiss her neck, small butterfly kisses that made her temporarily forget where she was, his breath warmed her skin and his lips were soft against her skin. Her eyes fluttered closed and a small sigh escaped her lips. The Joker giggled against her neck, "see Miss Dawes, I don't think you hate me quite so much now do you?"

Rachel's eyes flew open as the sound of his voice, low and mocking brought her back down to earth. "Get off me you bastard!"

The Joker erupted into full-blown laughter, "I thought we were getting along just fine."

"Get away from me you sick son-of-a-bitch, I hate you for what you did to Harvey and I hate you for what you've done to this city. I wish I had pushed you, I would have loved to watch you fall."

"Better luck next time Rachel"

He stood up, pulling her to her feet and dragged her towards the hole in the wall. She could feel the wind blowing against her as her shoved her to the very edge of the hole.

"Now I get to watch you fall" he whispered in her ear and with a gentle push he sent her over the edge and into nothingness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Rachel hit the icy water and sank beneath the surface, the cold took her breath away and she could feel it like an iron band around her lungs. She could feel her consciousness ebbing away as she struggled feebly towards the surface. The water was dark and she was disorientated from the fall, not knowing which way to go for the life saving air she so badly needed. Finally she broke the surface, gasping for breath as the cold night air burnt her lungs.

Above her still standing in the old warehouse, the Joker laughed. He had his clowns waiting below to drag her from the water if she hadn't surfaced, but he had had every confidence that she would save herself. She had strength and courage and that impressed him, as well as a fighting spirit and he liked that. He liked it a lot.

Rachel was treading water, exhausted by her struggle and still disorientated from the fall. She could feel her limbs becoming numb and heavy and she wanted nothing more than to go to sleep.

"Come on, you can do this" she muttered to herself as she struggled to the side of the dock. Her progress was painfully slow as she dragged her unresponsive body through the water. She made it to the side of the dock and managed to haul herself up out of the water and onto the dirty concrete. She lay there panting and shivering uncontrollably for a few minutes as she tried to calm her racing heartbeat. All she wanted to do was curl up on the filthy floor and sleep. Her eyes began to close and she could feel herself slipping into the waiting darkness. Warmth crept over her and she heard herself sigh.

Suddenly she was jolted back into reality. If she slept now, she would die and she refused to give the Joker the satisfaction of that. She glanced around quickly, had he seen that she had survived the fall? The night air was quiet around her, nothing moved and she couldn't see any sign of life. Rachel knew she had to get away and quickly. The night air was growing steadily colder and she would surely die of hypothermia if she didn't get warm soon. It took every last shred of determination that she had to start moving. Her body felt leaden and numb and she stumbled as she pulled herself to her feet. Moving as stealthily as her aching limbs would allow she crept away from the water and back towards the bright lights of the city beyond.

The streets of Gotham were quiet as she made her slow and painful way towards her apartment. Keeping to the shadows and narrow alleyways in case she was being watched it took Rachel nearly two hours to reach her building. Avoiding the brightly lit lobby where the doorman sat at his desk, she made her way up the fire escape to the seventh floor. Her bathroom window was slightly ajar and she used her last remaining strength to push it open and tumble inside. She landed in the bathtub, soaked with sweat but still shivering from the icy water in the docks. She had a vague memory from watching a fire and rescue documentary that she should fill the bath with warm water to gradually bring her body temperature back to normal. She struggled with the taps and managed to turn them on. The water was cool to start with but soon it began to warm sending clouds of steam into the bathroom. The hot water felt like thousands of red-hot needles being forced into her frozen flesh. She heard herself whimper with the pain as she fell back against the side of the bath, still fully clothed.

She lay there for over an hour, the pain gradually turning to pins and needles and then to a dull ache as her body came back to life. Eventually she found the strength to get out, remove her sodden clothes and refill the bath with clean water. This time she poured in some bubbles and the fragrant steam helped to banish the smell of the filthy dock water. Rachel shampooed her hair and then fell back exhausted once more, into the soothing heat of the bath. She closed her eyes unable to fight her urge to sleep anymore.

Rachel felt something stroking her hair as she floated back towards consciousness. Slow rhythmic stroking that felt so good, she smiled and leaned towards whatever it was.

"I think you've spent long enough in that bath don't you Miss Dawes? If you don't get out soon you'll catch your death of cold"

Rachel sat up in shock sending water cascading onto the floor. The Joker stood up, brushing his coat, which was now slightly damp.

"Now Rachel, don't look so surprised, you didn't think I'd let you go so easily did you?" he giggled.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed "Get the fuck out of my apartment!"

"Ah ah ah that's no way to speak to a dear friend, if I re-call we were getting on rather well before you tried to push me out of the window." He leered at her and she self-consciously tried to cover as much of herself as she could.

"Congratulations Rachel, you passed my first test with flying colours and I really want to see what else you're capable of."


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's notes:_

Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed this story so far, I really do appreciate it. This is my first ever attempt at writing anything so I am grateful for any constructive criticism. I probably should have mentioned at the beginning of this story that obviously I don't own any of the characters, just the plot!

_This is a short chapter, but I'm just building up to the good stuff! I hope you enjoy!_

Chapter Three

Rachel sat in the now cooling bath water frozen with shock.

"Test? You call pushing me out of a window into freezing water a test? I could have drowned!"

"Yeah but you didn't did you? Here you are right as rain."

"What the hell do you want from me? First you kidnap me, then you kill my boyfriend, and then you try and drown me. Is this all part of some joke to you?"

"Um, yeah."

"You sick bastard, leave me alone!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that Rachel, I always see my little projects through to the end and I'm afraid I'm having too much fun to stop now. The look on your face when I pushed you was just too delicious, and the fact that you survived just makes me interested to see what else you can do."

"Get out, get out, GET OUT!" she screamed her voice echoing shrilly off the tiled walls. Instantly the Joker leapt to his feet, pressed his hand over her mouth and held his knife to her throat.

"Shh shh shh, we don't want the neighbours to hear do we? I might be forced to do something you'd regret. Now are you going to be a good girl and be quiet or am I going to have to tape your mouth?"

Rachel nodded silently, tears began to prickle behind her eyes but she blinked them away furiously, she refused to show any further weakness that he could use against her. She was starting to shiver now, still sat in the bath water, which was turning rapidly cold. She felt coolness at her back as the Joker moved away, sliding his gloved hand across her lips as he moved to sit on the toilet seat. She took a deep breath and tried to steady her nerves, her aching body once more alert and ready to run.

"Can you at least let me get out of this bath I'm freezing."

"I'm not stopping you Rachel, you are free to get out whenever you want." He giggled softly, his eyes roaming over her face and then lower, to where the milky water covered her breasts. Her bubbles had long since melted away leaving the water cloudy and white showing just a shadow of her body beneath the surface.

Rachel glared at him for a few moments, waiting for him to turn away so she could get out. He merely watched her, a blank expression on his face. She sighed irritably but still he didn't take the hint, he began to hum to himself but his eyes never left her.

Exasperated Rachel gave in, the water was uncomfortably cold now and she had no desire to feel the biting hypothermia she had experienced earlier that night. She stood up quickly sending water cascading onto the floor. Some of it soaked the Joker's leg, as he sat perfectly still never taking his eyes from her face. He didn't move or make a sound as she hurriedly got out of the bath and grabbed her towel from the heated rail. Turning her back to him she wrapped it around herself enjoying the feeling of the warm fabric against her skin. Suddenly she sensed movement behind her, the Joker ran his tongue from her shoulder to the hollow just behind her ear where her pulse throbbed, licking the water that dripped from her skin.

"See that wasn't so hard was it?" He whispered against her ear.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note:_

_Thanks again to everyone that's reviewed I really appreciate it. Just a warning for this chapter, there is some swearing and it's also my first attempt at a sex scene, so if you will be offended by that please don't read. As I said this is my first attempt at writing anything sexual so please let me know if I've got it right or wrong! I only own the plot, sadly the characters are not mine._

The Dark Chapter Four

Rachel shuddered at the Joker's touch. His warm tongue tracing patterns on her shivering skin as he lapped the water that dripped down her shoulders.

"Mmmm Rachel, you smell really good, almost good enough to eat."

She felt every muscle in her body tense and she gripped the towel protectively around herself.

"Get away from me you freak, don't touch me!"

"I don't think you mean that Rachel, just relax, I'm sure you'll start to enjoy yourself."

He began to lick down between her shoulder blades at the sensitive skin on her spine. His tongue tickling each vertebrae in turn, sending shivers all the way from the base of her spine to her neck. Rachel remained frozen to the spot, her fingers clenching and unclenching on the towel. Warmth began to spread through her, her body responding to his touch automatically despite her desperation to remain stony and detached.

His hands began to caress her, massaging her skin with slow sensuous circles as he continued to stroke her with his tongue. Her skin felt like it was on fire beneath his touch, every nerve ending responding and coming to life under his warm hands.

Rachel felt her knees begin to tremble, how could anyone have such an effect on her just by touching her back?

"Please stop," she whispered.

"But I don't want to Rachel, I'm quite enjoying myself. I don't think _you_ really want me to either."

He ran his hands along the base of her spine where the towel prevented him from going any further. She stiffened as she felt him give it a slight tug, holding it around her chest with all her strength. He felt her tense and giggled softly.

"I promise I wont take your towel off though, not until you ask me to."

"You'll have a long wait then." She hissed, even her teeth were clenched, so rigid was her body.

He laughed into the warm skin on her back.

"Oooh he he ha ha, Rachel, you're so much fun, I'm so enjoying this little game we're playing. You know I'll win though don't you? I always do!"

She felt his breath on her cheek as he wrapped his arms around her, his hair tickled her ear

"You wont be able to resist for much longer" He murmured, his voice low and soft making the little hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

He started to kiss her neck; soft little butterfly kisses that seemed so gentle and out of character for him. Rachel felt her eyes close and her head start to loll to one side to give him better access to her skin. She heard herself sigh as he began to kiss his way across her collarbone to her throat. Suddenly he bit her sending jolts of pain through her body to replace the pleasure. Her eyes flew open and she shoved him away from her with every ounce of strength she could muster.

The Joker flew backwards crashing into her medicine cabinet, knocking it off the wall and sending the contents in every direction. He sat amongst the broken glass and the bottles of shampoo laughing, his mouth bloody.

"Oh Rachel, you've still got that fight in you, that little spark that I like! I must admit that I really didn't think tonight would be so interesting!"

Rachel said nothing, all her anger welling up inside her like a hot torrent of molten lava. With a scream of rage she launched herself at him, kicking, biting and clawing at every part of him that she could reach. All her fury at him for Harvey, for the city and for herself pouring out of her as she attacked him. Pieces of broken glass embedded themselves in her skin as they struggled, she hardly noticed the pain. She was fully intent on causing him as much pain as he had caused her.

The Joker fought back, rolling them over and pinning her under him. She struggled but he held her, sitting astride her hips and holding her arms above her head. He was panting hard, sweat running down his face smearing his makeup. There was blood coming from his mouth although she couldn't tell if it was his or hers.

"You put up quite a fight Rachel, you're surpassing everything I thought you capable of"

"I don't care what you think of me, just get the fuck out of my apartment you sick son-of-a-bitch!"

"But we haven't finished yet, I still have lots to do here!"

She struggled beneath him but he was immovable above her.

"You think you're so incorruptible don't you? You think everyone else in this city is just as good as you are; well I'm here to show you that everyone can fall. You can't trust anyone, you can't believe in anyone but yourself Rachel. Trust chaos, at least it's fair."

He shifted slightly and Rachel managed to bring her knee up hard into his back. He was taken by surprise and lost his hold on her. She managed to flip him over and straddled him, using her own body weight to pin him to the ground. She held a large shard of the broken medicine cabinet mirror to his throat.

"If chaos is fair one day it might turn around and bite you too, it's most loyal agent, or hadn't you thought of that?"

He giggled "of course I have, that's what makes life so exciting!"

He looked at the glass in her hand "have you got the strength to finish me off Rachel? I know you can do it, I've seen your courage. Come on, I want you to do it!"

She looked down at him; his eyes were burning into hers. The glass felt so tempting in her hands. One quick flick of her wrist and it would all be over. She pressed the corner into his throat, a single drop of blood ran down the shiny surface of the mirror and she knew she couldn't do it.

He felt her give in and wrapped his arms around her, as strong as steel bands. He took the piece of glass and sat up, still holding her so that she was now astride his lap. He pressed the mirror into her throat so that she had a wound the exact mirror image of his and lapped the blood that ran down her skin.

The Joker began to kiss her slowly, working his way towards her mouth. Rachel let him, all the fight and anger gone out of her. She felt her body respond as if she were in a dream, warmth spreading through her, turning her limbs into water. His hold on her never loosened and she heard herself moan softly as he reached her lips. She resisted only momentarily as he pushed his tongue between them and kissed her deeply, a low growl in his throat. All the anger she had felt turned to passion and she kissed him back furiously. He seemed startled at first by her response but then she heard a rumbling chuckle and he laid her down on the floor.

She felt him stroke his hands down to the edge of her towel, still covering her even after their struggle. She remembered his promise and was surprised that he kept it, his hands merely stroking the top of her breasts above the fabric. She moaned into his kiss as he moved his hand away, longing for more contact. She didn't want to break the kiss to ask him, so she gripped the towel herself and wrenched it from her body. She felt his body shake with suppressed laughter and knew that she would hate herself in the morning, but he felt so good and she had been through so much, she needed some human warmth, even if it was from the Joker.

Free from restraint he ran his hands lightly over her breasts, she sighed at the touch and arched up towards him needing more. He left her mouth and began to kiss her breasts running his tongue over her nipples. She gasped in pleasure as his tongue left warm wet trails across each pink nipple.

His fingers travelled downwards across her stomach to the short curls between her legs. Fluttering his fingers lightly against her hot damp skin. He slowly began to circle her clit; just the lightest of feather touches was enough to make her squirm against his hand. He was still kissing her, alternating between her neck and her breasts and she moaned softly in pleasure.

"Please don't stop," she whispered and he smiled.

His fingers were moving faster now, pressing harder and bringing her closer to the edge. She was writhing in pleasure beneath him, her breath coming in short shallow pants. He pressed even harder and she exploded, waves of pleasure running through her entire body over and over again as she called out his name.

She was floating on a sea of bliss waiting for him to join her, opening her legs in anticipation of him entering her. Instead she felt a cold breeze and then his voice softly in her ear.

"Well done Miss Dawes, you've passed my second test."

She lay on the cold bathroom floor in shock as she heard his laughter echoing around the walls. Then she heard the door slam.


End file.
